Teach Me How To Love
by beauty is lost
Summary: Sesshomaru's mother makes him take a course on how to love 'properly'. Where he meets the instructor, Kagome Higurashi. Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i don't own.**

**.1.**

* * *

"I want grandchildren," Isami grumbled.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples and sighed at his mothers childish behavior, "Not now mother."

"Don't push me to the side! I'm signing you up for love classes Sesshomaru!"

"Would never think of it," the silver haired inu-youkai mumbled before continuing on his crossword puzzle.

"I do not need love classes."

"Oh, yes you do my little ice prince!" Isami tapped her sons nose while pulling her phone out her pocket. "Is this Higurashi Kagome? Yes I would like for my son to attend your next class! Thanks dear!"

"Next Monday, Sesshomaru."


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i don't own.**

**.2.**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in front of the office his mother had given him the directions to. He couldn't help but scoff at the thought of someone helping another fall in "love".

A small human walked past Sesshomaru with a cup of iced coffee in her hand and key in the other. It took a few seconds for her to notice the deadly man towering over her but when she did she nearly dropped her drink.

"Open the door."

"Excuse me?"

"Open. The. Door."

"Last time I checked I'm helping _you_, so cut the attitude sir!" The woman huffed defiantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: i don't own.**

**.3.**

* * *

She was taking her sweet time unlocking the door. Once they made it into her office she offered Sesshomaru a seat and then took her own behind a mahogany desk.

"I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you, Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

"Do you have any idea what your problem with relationships is?" Kagome raised an eyebrow and took out a writing pad.

"I get the urge to kill whatever annoys me." Sesshomaru replied coolly, a smirk dancing onto his face as Kagome paled and jotted down a bunch of words with a fluffy pink pen.

"We'll work on that,"


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: i don't own**

**.4.**

* * *

The pen was getting awfully annoying, and so was the tapping on the pen. He took it upon himself to fling his poison whip towards the pen and grinned in satisfaction as Kagome shrieked and dropped the disintegrating pen to the floor.

"Hey! That was my favorite pen!"

"It was not mine." Sesshomaru replied and reached into his pocket to retrieve a more professional looking pen.

"You're boring."  
"I prefer mature."

"Do you want me to help you or not?" Kagome huffed before slamming her writing pad on the desk.

"I don't need help."

The tapping started again.


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: i don't own.**

**.5.**

* * *

"When's the last time you've had a committed relationship?"

"Before you were even thought of."

"What do you think went wrong?"

"I killed her." Sesshomaru deadpanned.

Kagome pondered, "You have bad communicating skills, huh?"

Thirty minutes back and forth of Kagome asking questions and answering them herself. Her voice was overly cheerful which annoyed Sesshomaru to no end. Their first session came to an end and the inuyoukai found himself more than eager to leave.

"I think you'll need some extra classes… so for the next six months we'll be seeing each other every other Monday."


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: i don't own.**

**.6.**

Sesshomaru heaved a sigh as his mother climbed into the car with him. The whole week she'd been bothering her son to attend at least one meeting.

"This Higurashi sounded pretty," Isami chuckled.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"I see..." Isami chuckled, "Was there any progress?"

"It's only been one class mother."

"Do you like her?"

"She's annoying."

"Please don't kill her,"

"I'll try mother."

Half an hour later, they reached the office building Higurashi worked in. Isami basked in the fall breeze and practically skipped after her son.

"Don't embarrass me mother,"


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: i don't own.**

**.7.**

Kagome's eyes lit up as the two Taisho's made it into the office. She clapped eagerly and greeted Isami with a warm hug.

"It was so nice talking to you on the phone, Isami!" Kagome smiled before letting go. She could tell her and Isami had a connection. Kagome tried her hardest to not frown at Sesshomaru who looked more than disinterested. "Hello, Sesshomaru."

"Hn." He held out an overly huge hand.

"Ready for today?" Kagome shook his hand.

"Ready to get it over with," Sesshomaru sighed before sitting down.

"Don't be such a sourpuss," Isami chided, earning giggles.


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer: i don't own.**

**.8.**

The first fifteen minutes consisted of Kagome questioning Isami of Sesshomaru's love life. She had every detail as wrong as possible about each relationship.

While there had been no spark between him and a woman and very long, he _did _have short relationships..

"Sesshomaru, I think that you have many issues.

"Nothing of the sort,"

"You explained the death of one of your girlfriends to me, vividly."

"I was answering your question."

Isami raised an eyebrow, "You're talking more than usual." Her lip quirked.

"That is how a conversation goes, mother." Sesshomaru deadpanned.

"You usually don't care."


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: i don't own.**

**.9.**

Kagome quirked an eyebrow before continuing, "Since you haven't been on a date in years, we'll be meeting in here next session. Dress nice. In order for you to understand you need the feel of a date."

"Hn." Sesshomaru sighed before standing up.

"Bye Higurashi dear!" Isami smiled before following her son's footsteps.

"Goodbye Isami." Kagome waved cheerfully before concentrating on her small stack of paperwork.

Once the two Taisho members were both in the car, Sesshomaru admonished his mother for her childish behavior.

"Too grumpy for your own good Sesshomaru!" Isami mumbled and crossed her arms.

**would you guys prefer 100 or 500 word chaps? let me know or i'll just continue the 100 word chaps. (:**


	10. Chapter 10

.10.

Higurashi had called Sesshomaru the following day to reschedule their next week appointment to this week. At first he'd been a little bit more than annoyed that her have to once more make changes to his busy schedule. But then that meant a whole week without Kagome and he was more than glad.

Nice to look at, annoying to hear; would describe her perfectly. Sesshomaru's phone buzzed once more.

With a heavy sigh he looked at the caller before answering. "Yes?"

"Hey Sesshomaru, can we move that Wednesday appointment to later on today?"

"Will this be the last change of schedule, woman?"

"Yes, I pinky promise!" Kagome cheered.

He could imagine her sitting their with her pinky finger hanging out. Longs legs crosses as she supported herself with her elbow. It was quite funny, yet scary how Kagome Higurashi was suddenly a recurring thought.

"Hn, very well then."

"See you at 7:30!"

"Mhmm." Sesshomaru hung up as he began to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him.

**drabbles will now be posted more frequently & ranging between 100-500 words! yay. /(^.^)/**


	11. Chapter 11

.11.

Sesshomaru couldn't lie, Kagome knew how to dress up and fancy a place for a fake date. The inside of her office was dimly lit, Chinese later a strewn about.

Take out sat on her desk and she stood at a filing cabinet in a black pencil skirt that stopped a quarter above the knee and a pink chiffon blouse to match with her flats.

"Sesshomaru, I figured since I was taking you away from your dinner I could do extra so I called Isami and she told me your favorite restaurant." Kagome smiled before shuffling over to her desk.

Sesshomaru beat her to it and held her seat open for her. If Kagome would give effort, this one time so could he.

"Oh thank you," Kagome gushed, her cheeks growing flaming hot.

"Didn't know I had manners, hn?" Sesshomaru chuckled as he sat himself across Kagome.

_Was he just flirting? With me?! Oh geez, thanks!_

"That's good though, manners if the first step for someone to establish something." Kagome chuckled before shoving a vegetarian roll in her mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

Sesshomaru had gotten to know Kagome slightly better and surprisingly, she wasn't as annoying as he first perceived. Her education was good, considering her family owned only a shrine. She helped out a lot and Sesshomaru was sure that her making it thus far was for all her good works.

"What would you do if you two have nothing to talk about?"

"Continue to have nothing to talk about, and it isn't well for you to chew with food in your mouth."

"Errr. Wrong answer." Kagome scolded before swallowing her food. "You start up another conversation!"

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded before finishing up what was left of his Chinese food. It was already 8:45 and he still had a few more things to finish before calling it a day. "When will our next class be?"

Kagome tapped her chin, the gesture making Sesshomaru grin at her innocent cuteness and sighed. "How about I just call you when I'm free? I'm hosting this event at an elementary school and my schedule is really whacky."

"Fine with me, I also have one to attend to for my daughter Rin."

Kagome arched an eyebrow, "you have a daughter?! Why didn't you tell me."

"She has nothing to do with my relationships." Sesshomaru stated.

"It has everything to do! No woman wants baby momma drama, and Rin also has to like her too!" Kagome was close to losing her mind. Adding a daughter into the equation increased the difficulty of this tenfold. "Grrr."

"Not very ladylike to growl, Ms. Kagome." Sesshomaru shook her hand slightly and Kagome blushed in embarrassment and shook her head in agreement.

She managed to stutter out a goodbye before Sesshomaru left.


End file.
